Edd
ward |Image = |aka = Sockhead |Credits = Smart Kid Neat Freak Inventor |First Appearance = Ed Edd n Eddy Episode "The Ed-Touchables" |Years = 1999-2010}} ward (Eddwin), nicknamed Double D, (Born October 6, 1995) is the character and the deuteragonist in the Ed, Edd n Eddy series on Cartoon Network. He's also often seen as the one defenseless character whom everyone should feel sorry for he is the most smartest of the eds and he have long hair that it is hiding it from eeryone expect his family. This page is for from ANY person's continity. If you are looking for a full article from our canon counter part, click here. Family *Father *Mother *Edd's Brother *Edna (Reboot) (Cousin in the "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna Redux" canon) *Kevin (possibly a cousin to Edd) *Casimus Prime (adopted brother in Me and The Eds) *Casimus Prime 2.0 (adopted brother and partner in Me and The Eds: The Next Generation) *Zoe (Sister, according to Terribith0997) *Marian (daughter) *Marcy (unofficial daughter) *Marjorie (unofficial daughter) *Martha (unofficial daughter) *Mildred (unofficial daughter) *Marlo (daughter in PR: the Series) *Amber (daughter) Appearances in Fan Fiction *Operation ED: Edd joins the Kids Next Door along with Ed, Eddy, and Jonny in order to find out who closed the Candy Store. His Number is Number 3.14, an approximation of the number π (pi). *Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Ed Movie He Fights with Ed and Eddy, Against Evil Tim. *Ed Edd Eddy n Fredrick Edd becomes friend with fredrick who becomes the 4th ed *Ed edd n eddy the nether crusade , edd is a main character *Desolation Ed: *Me and The Eds: Prime's brother *Me and The Eds: The Next Generation: Prime's brother and partner on the battlefield under the codename "The Professor" *Edd joins Eddy on his quest for the water chip during the second half of the story. *Ed,Edd n Eddy The Newest Ed-ventures *Peach Creek Coblers Season *Edd appears in Night of the Were-Eds as the main character *Edd becomes a werewolf and helps take out the original werewolf. *Night of the Were-Eds: Solar Eclipse - Edd becomes a vampire-werewolf hybrid and takes out the vampire responsable for tempting the Kankers *Night of the Were-Eds: All Hallows Eve- Helps lift the curse of the Red Moon. *Ed of War- Edd engineers weapons to use against Kevin & his army, who are seeking the deaths of the Eds, as well the Nazz. *Revenge Of The Gourd- Edd engineers weapons (again) to use against The Gourd. But The Gourd instead used a giant robot, MOGUERA II, to demolish Peach Creek, Vancouver & Seattle. Edd then uses a transmitter to control Godzilla & destroy MOGUERA II & later Mechagodzilla 3 (Kiryu to Godzilla fans). *Edd appears as the host of Scary Tales From Dr. Double Dee *Later in Spy Eds, Edd teams up with the Spy Eds (originally called the Spy Kids) named Juni and Carmen Cortez. *Edd soon found out that he was literally a reborn soul of Gosei-Blue in Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed. Later in season 2 of Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed he will be defeated by The Gourd and ha to pass his powers to Rolf. *Later in Ed, Edd n Eddy of Waverly Place, Edd was visited by the Russo wizards. *Later in Ed, Edd n Eddy on Deck with Hannah Montana, Ed visits the Russo wizards on the cruise ship. *Star Eds 64-As Slippy Toad *In Edd meets Kaos, Edd is kidnapped by Koas and eventually rescued by Marie *In The Phantom Harvest Edd played as C-3PO along with The Revenge of the Empire and The Young Jedi Returns. *Later in Ed, Edd n Eddy: Homecoming Warriors, Edd and the rest of the Eds stop Wendy Wu from evil. * Gaming Eds - Edd gets involved into gaming along with Ed and Eddy and meet a new friend. *How To Save A Life; Edd is a vampire. *In Eds Elemental, he is the Water Guardian of Light. He begins to question his usefulness as a Guardian. *Ed Theft Auto - Edd was one of the Detragonists, along side both Eddy and Sarah, and was also the main Ed of the group to panic the most after learning of Ed's desire to use fire arms, which to him are too dangerous for kids they;re ages to be playing with and should be left in the hands of a professional adult. Edd mostly was the one out of Eddy and Sarah to persuade Ed to return to Peach Creek and out of the Crime Infested city of Mondo... *PR: the Series - Like the original canon, his role was protagonist. When Samuel Nakaoka the Second left Team ARC-V, Edd married Marie Kanker in PR: Mecard Season 2 and has a daughter named Marlo. *He is one of the protagonists in Ed Hero, he is the brains of the team and one of Ed's closest friends, he tends to use a sword in battle. *He appears in five episodes of the spin off ''Ed, n Eddy'', Double D Gets Hired, Double D Versus's The Energy Crisis, Thanksgiving Reunion Part 1, Thanksgiving Reunion Part 2, and Double D's Shabbat Dinner but doesn't appear after Season 1. *Eddy's worst nightmare came true in 2010, on the Ed Edd n Eddy continuation series Ed, n Eddy, when Double D died (off-camera) of a stroke in the 1-hour second season premiere, "Eddy And Ed Alone," which originally aired on March 1st, 2010, The 2010–2011 season premiere of Ed, n Eddy acknowledged Double D's death (which had occurred a month before), and focused on Eddy's denial and later grieving over Double D's death. The memorable episode ends with Eddy alone in Double D's bedroom in which he finds one of Double D's shoes, at which time he mourns his death. Video Games *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life In this game, Edd owns a weapon shop where the player could buy weapons from the levels. *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life 2: Ordeal of Fire (Same as the top) *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show: The Video Game *Fatality Engaged *Fighting Round: Bonus Round *Contr-Ed *Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition as the Engineer. *Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart *To the Eds treme 2. *New Super Ed Bros Wii *Super Ed Galaxy 2 *Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart: Double Dash!! *Ed Kart *Cul de sac Alien invasion In this game, Edd is a Super Soldier who's codename is 545 who takes saftey and keeping clean to a whole new level. *Cul-de-sac Alien Invasion 2: The Return, Edd pilots a Prototype suit to protect his squad as they were heading for Mars in their Sabres in the flight to mars and is bound to suit until the end of the game. *Ed, ODST, n Eddy as the ODST. *Edd's Alpha Squad as Alpha 1. *The Piracy of The Ed The main Antagonist (surprisingly) and leader of the Mutiny against Eddy. He is killed when the curse is lifted. Has supernatural powers. Edd's Alter Egos *Masked Mumbler *Masked Mumbler(The Ed-vengers) *SWAT Mode Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Ed Movie) *Edd the Fox (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy the Super Kids!) *Edd Solo (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: One Ed Help) *Dr. Eddhattan (Watch-Eds) *Cap'n "Double-D" *Gosei-Blue (Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed) *311 *Vampire Edd *Stone Cold Steve Austin (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Corporate Ministry) *Eddward Izumi (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Digi-Ed) *Eddward Draven (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: The Ed-Crow) *Edd Solo (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Star Eds) *Merman Edd (Love Under the Sea; becomes one in the end through mermaid Nazz's magical kiss) Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Ed Edd n Eddy:a Double D movie Category:Ed-vengers